


Cover for NoStraightLine's "Trying to Find The In-Between"

by fiorinda_chancellor



Series: Covers for Favorite Fics [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, Gen, Johnlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorinda_chancellor/pseuds/fiorinda_chancellor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>900px by 600px at 300 dpi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for NoStraightLine's "Trying to Find The In-Between"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoStraightLine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoStraightLine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Trying to Find The In-Between (Chapters)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/806621) by [NoStraightLine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoStraightLine/pseuds/NoStraightLine). 



> > "When he clears the main gate to Regent’s Park, he sees John stop, then drive his fist into his leg. After a moment, he turns in Sherlock’s direction.
>> 
>> "Sherlock just stands where he is. John sees him, and stops where he is.
>> 
>> "Is this how John felt all the time, this never being enough, yet wanting so badly to be enough? It’s unbearable, and yet John bore it, so Sherlock will learn to.
>> 
>> "John’s got his mobile in his hand. A second later Sherlock’s phone buzzes.
>> 
>> "'Come here.'"
> 
> Thanks to NoStraightLine for one of the most relentlessly adult fics (in the "grown-up" sense) in the genre. 

There's also a copy [here at Box.com](https://app.box.com/s/lxyn56k8prz8g136qsjk) in case this gets messed up by being uploaded to Tumblr as a draft.


End file.
